THE LAST LOVE LETTER GOOD BYE MY LOVE
by loveallsvmtb
Summary: This is Eric's last letter to Sookie, and their reunion. But not in the way you think. It doesn't follow the books or the show. Set centuries in the future. Comes with a half a tissue box rating.
1. Chapter 1

A/N THIS IS A GOODBYE I WROTE TO SOME ONE THAT I LOVED MORE THAN ANYTHING AND LOST THEM WAY TOO SOON, I THANK YOU FOR READING IT. IT COMES WITH A TISSUE BOX WARNING. ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. THE CHARACTERS ALL BELONGS TO MRS HARRIS.

To My one and only Lover Sookie,

I will hopefully see you once I cross over. I hope that you are still there and waiting on me just as you promised me the night you left me to walk this earth alone. I read your letter each and every anniversary of your death. I cherish the words you wrote to me so long ago.

When I long to hold you in my arms once again I know that I can hold you life essence that once flowed through you as I read what was in your heart just for me. I feel a little closer to you then and it helps to me to dull the lonely endless nights that I have to endure without you by my side.

I have come to love your gift of life that you chose to have drawn and preserved for me to sustain my life until I could walk this earth alone once again. I love that you thought of me and loved me so much, that you took such great pains in providing me with a chance at life after you. You knew that I wouldn't ever waste any of your blood nor would I gorge myself on it.

You, my lover, my wife, my everything, were a stubborn, pigheaded independent woman whom I cherished every single night that we were blessed to have together on this earth. I once told you that in over 1,000 years I had never loved another human the way that I loved you. While that is true I was wrong lover. I never even knew what love was until I met you. You taught me the meaning of being loved and what it means to love someone. You showed me what unconditional love was. You gave me the greatest gift I could ever receive. You loved me as I loved you.

We had many, many good decades and centuries together. I love each and every moment that I had you with me. In the good times and the great times our love only grew. But it blossomed and stood fast strong and unwavering when ever we fought or hurt one another. Our love has truly stood the test of time.

I had you placed next to your Gran and your Brothers grave my lover. I knew that was what you wanted. I have even been living in the old farm house for the last fifty years or so. I feel so much closer to you here than any where else now. Most of the homes we shared during your life have long since gone to dust.

You would still recognize the old homestead. It has been remodeled and even rebuilt at least a couple dozen times over the centuries since you passed. But I never allowed it to be changed. I knew you would hate for it to change. You loved it just the way it was. You often said it reminded you of me unchanging but always comfortable. ,

It was and always has been the one thing that never changed. It was our first place, where fell in love, shared our first kiss, made love, for the first time, and where you gave me safe refuge even though I knew nothing of who I was I knew that I wanted you and loved you for being you from the moment I saw you.

It was also where we spent our last night together,where we lay in bed together as I held you as you life faded from your eyes, my wife. It seems only fitting now that it is the one place I feel the closest to you. After years of not being able to even enter the house for fear of the memory of that one night I held you for the last time. Of your last breath. Your last sigh. Our last declaration of love. Even our last kiss.

I have some rather sad news to tell you, though I suspect that you already know. It is about our joy, our son. My love, he has come to join you. Hunter is now placed beside you my love. He passed on last week during the day while I was unable to be with him. He was 943 years old my love. He would still have been alive but his heart failed him and he couldn't get to the vial with my blood in it in time to save his heart.

He is finally at peace though, with the rest of his family. And our grandchildren and great grandchildren and our other great great grandchildren. Our great great great great grand child as you know had already passed before you did. I am sorry to say but it turned out that she was the last of our line. But take heart our nephew has agreed to live here and take care of the place for us. So a Stackhouse will always own your home,

I know in my heart that Hunter missed them all as I have missed you for all these long years. It has pained me greatly to watch our son suffer and watch each of his family die before him. Just as he suffered watching me mourn for the only mother he ever knew and the only woman I will ever love. I know you are looking down now and wondering why I am writing you this letter and not simply talking to you as I normally do on our anniversary.

I am writing you this letter this time on the eve of this, our last anniversary. I say last because this is the last vial of you blood that I have left my love. When I see you again it will be sooner than you think. I will drink the last of you life just as dawn approaches. We will share our last sunrise together my lover before I join you and our family in the hereafter.

Please don't be upset with me when you see me next. I did what you asked of me. I stayed here to love and protected our son and family. But with the last vial of your blood and the death of Hunter, I feel it's time my love to see what's on the other side. I know that you wished for me to find another a way to live again. But once you have had perfection in your life, there is nothing left that can ever compare. There is truly no reason left to for me live.

I finally under stand what drove my maker to meet the sun all those centuries ago. The depression of the last two centuries with out your smiling face to look upon have weighed heavily on me. The only thing that kept me here was in deed your blood. Hunter didn't need me any more than his children did, when you passed. Granted they stayed by me and worried for me but you were the one I promised that I always continued on for.

I thought the night you agreed to allow me to turn you, it would be the turning point in our lives together forever. But as we found out it was not to be. I thank the gods that you weren't taken from that night when Niall chose magically to intervene. I would have lost so much more if I would have gone through with your turning than just the 727 more years we had together.

Please don't worry about Pam my lover. I know you always considered her family. She has her children, Tara, Amelia and Jason Jr. and they will all be just fine. They all know what I have planned and I have set up a video camera to record my final moments for them. I have spent the last week recording all the memories of our lives together, along with everything that you or Jason ever told me about your family. They we never forget us. Most likely they will get sick of me regaling them with tales of our life together. Much as they did when I first lost you.

I want to tell you something that I never admitted to you before lover. I watched the sun rise the day after you died. I am sorry my love. I know that I had promised you that I wouldn't. I just couldn't take the grief and the hole that you left in my life and my heart. The pain was worse than any torture that I have ever endured in my life. I have never in all my long life felt so empty and dead inside. Even when I lost my maker it paled in comparison to losing you.

When Claude appeared in front of me as the first rays appeared, and gave me that vial of blood tricking me with pure fairy blood so that I couldn't meet the sun. I was furious with him. I wanted to kill him. But when he gave me the box with 24 vials of your blood along with the note that you had set up a delivery of 24 vials to be delivered to me each year on the anniversary of your death.

I knew then that even from where you were you were still taking care of me and loving me in your own special way. It was then that I found the courage to face your last words to me. I opened the letter that you had placed in my hand moments before you left me. It was the first and only letter that I have read in the sun in over 2,000 years. Your gift of words and love have been a blessing to me all these years since. I will close this letter now as the sun will soon be up and Claude will be here shortly.

It has been nice to have someone to share my grief with over the years on our anniversary, even if was Claude. We never watched the sun rise after the first one. But he was always here and did as you asked him to do. Yes my lover I know you asked him to stay and watch over me to make sure I kept my promise to you. Do not be mad with him now. He isn't to blame for the promise I am breaking today. You did not fail in allowing me the time I would need to move on in this life.

But it is time for me to move on my lover. Time for me to be with those that mean the most to me. I love you more now than I have ever love you. And I can't wait until I can hold you once again and speak those words to you again. I know how much you loved it when I wrote to you so that is why I am writing you now. So that just like I will always have written proof that you love me now and forever, you too will have the same written proof of my love and devotion to you.

So it is with regret that I end this letter on such a mournful note. I have done all you have asked of me but alas the last request you made of me I cannot fulfill. I can not walk this earth any longer with out you here. I am truly sorry but it is a promise I must break now.

I want you to know that when I drink the last of your blood my love it will not be the end for us but the beginning. Our beginning of forever. Because my lover, as it turns out even being immortal has an expiration date.

My eternal devotion and love,

**E**

FIN


	2. Chapter 2 MY LAST SUNRISE

A/N THIS IS THE FOLLOW UP AND FINAL PIECE TO THE LAST LOVE LETTER. FORMALLY CALLED EXPIRATION DATE. THIS HAS NOT BEEN BETA'D SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MR BALL AND MRS HARRIS. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW. THANK YOU.

My Last Sunrise.

EPOV

I finish the rest of my letters and update my video will for the final time. Leaving it on the desk for Jason Jr to find tonight when he rises. I glace at him and the girls one last time. I grab the cloth and finish wiping my child's tear streaked face. She was born for this life as it turns out I was not. Leaning down I kiss Pamela's forehead for the last time.

I grab my jacket and slip my boots on. I take one last look in the mirror. I pick up my letter to my Lover and her letter to me placing them inside my coat pocket closest to my heart. I take the final vial of her life and put it in my outside pocket.

When my maker left this world and you would have told me that I would be doing the same in a short 1,200 years later. You would have met the sharp edge of my broadsword. But my love changed everything for me, as well as my outlook on life. For a cold hearted vampire I was blessed by love and family. Something I never knew that I even wanted. In over 2,200 years I have never felt the peace and serenity that I feel now, and I know it is all because I will finally be joining the love of my life to finally spend eternity with.

I set the water system to automatically come on to water Sookies gardens. The shifters decedents will come by and collect what it grows and Jason Jr. has promised to keep it watered for as long as it continues to grow. My lovers green thumb has outlived her by several centuries now, it looks like it will now out live me.

I walk out back, locking the house for the final time to stroll through the garden, picking flowers to lay on the tombstone. It amuses me each and every time I set foot back here. I can still picture my lover kneeling, digging in the earth caring for her tender vegetables and flowers. You can still see the love and care that she gave to each plant.

She was truly a gift from the heavens. I am forever grateful that she chose me to share her life with. I hear the soft pop of my old friend. His smell no longer entices me to bite. I stoop down pulling a weed and pick some more flowers saying.

" Hello Claude. You know it amazes me that even after she has been gone for over 200 years that her garden still thrives, nourishes and replenishes itself.

She learned to weave her magic well did she not? I can still feel it here the most. It was her favorite place to be during the day. Do you realize that for the first time in a very long time I am looking forward to eternity again. I will finally be right where I belong."

Smiling a genuine smile at Claude. I stand up moving closer to him as he reaches down to gather his own flowers I continue on talking.

"Will you see to everything for me Claude? Watch after Pamela, Tara and Jason Jr, for me. She did not take the news as well as I had hoped she would. I have everything in order and I left detailed instructions on my desk. Please see that she follows them.

I have the cameras set up to witness my demise so that my will can be activated. Do not let her see the footage until you think she can handle it. But let her know how happy I truly am. I am excited to see my love again."

" I am sure you are. Tell me cousin in law..."

" Claude please call me Eric."

" Alright. Eric, what would you have done if Hunter hadn't passed when he did. Would you still be going through with this? "

" Yes I have no desire to live in a world where she no longer exists. I only stayed this long because of her gift of blood to me. She knew it was the one thing I would never waste. But I grew tired of this existence the day she died. Now is the time to start our true eternity together we have been separated far too long for my liking. Claude do you think it will take long for er blood to wear off?"

" I am glad that you are at peace with this Eric. She only ever wanted to give you a chance at a life after her. I will always look after Pam and Tara. Jason Jr is all the family I have left now too. I really do understand how you feel you know living such a long life can be very lonely for some.

I am sure her blood will only last for a few minutes. Ten to fifteen minutes at the most. Long enough for the sun to fully rise. Eric will... will you do me a favor?"

"That all depends on the favor Claude. I know you promised Sookie to keep me alive by any means necessary. But I will not continue on..."

" No. It's...well would you give a message to Claudette and Claudine from me? Tell them... I f you see them will you tell them that I miss them every single day and that I too look forward to joining them in the summer lands some day."

" Of course it would be an honor to relay that to them. You know Claude in all my years I never cared for fairy's. (Chuckling) I thought them all to be self righteous bigots. Spending these past centuries together has shown me just how wrong and closed minded I truly was. I want to give you some thing to remember me by. It is my broadsword. I had the iron blade silver coated so that you could handle it, and the Brigant crest added to my family's seal on the handle.

" Is this the one from your human years? Or the one that Sookie used to decapitate Decastro and Frieda"

" Yes both actually. She was bringing it to me to use in the failed attempt and was forced to use it her self. She was magnificent in wielding this sword. I like to think that my father was with her that night helping her wield my sword.

It was his you know? That sword and my parents crowns are all I had left of my human life. Well I had my mothers crown until Nookie lead me right to Russell who had my fathers crown. You know that I was once a Cheiftians son. A King when I died my human life."

"Yes. I remember Sookie telling me about that."

" I sent the crowns back to Scandinavia last year with a documented history. I received word that they are to be displayed along with my video recording of viking lore. It will open some time next month Pam and Jason Jr said that they would attend in my stead.

Sookie had been after me for centuries to correct the history of vikings. It always infuriated her to read all the inaccuracy. She always thought the duty of vampires to tell it like it really was, if we didn't like the way historians depicted a period wrong. "

"She was so very proud of you. You achieved more than most I hope you know that. She loved everything about you including your viking heritage."

" I do. Believe me I do."

" Thank you for honoring me in your final hour Eric. I will make sure you history and Sookies are known by all. I will have it video recorded and displayed along with you sword. I will place it in our family archives too. "

" Thank you. The time has come walk with to the grave yard."

" Of course"

We walk a slow human pace. The sun is soon to crest. The sky is lighting and I feel nothing but elation at the prospect of finally holding her again and relief from the burden I have come to know as living such a lonely life these last few years. This must have been what my maker felt so many years ago.

I place the flowers on her headstone and replace the ones on Hunters temporary marker. I feel a lone tear escape my eye before I can prevent it.

It's not a sad tear, just a tear of remorse for not being there in Hunters final hours. Everyone deserves some one there with them at the end.

Smoke is beginning to rise from my body, so I take her vial out and down it in one long swallow. I look to Claude who stands a few feet away for safety. I click the camera on tossing him the remote. I kiss her head stone and turn to to sit and lean up against it.

We need no more words spoken between us. I close my bond down with Pam and Jason Jr, just as my maker did for me. They will only feel the emptiness where our bond once was. I only hope that they won't awaken when my command falters once I am gone.

I look over at him and I can see his tears and it feels me with a inner peace. For the first time I think I understand that Claude really does know just how much I miss her.

I look into the suns deadly rays as it breaks free from the earth, only to feel warmth on my skin for the first time in 1,200 years. I shout out.

"Claude the sun, my lovers heart it was the sun. Always so full and bursting with warmth to sooth my soul and warm my long dead heart.

The brightness reminds me of the sparkle in her eyes and the smile that always brightened my endless nights. Everything is so beautiful. I can see why my lover loved being in the sun. I am so glad that I will get to share the dawn with my lover for eternity.

I can feel her presence Claude. She is here with us. I can't explain it other than our bond it is tingling once again like it did when she was still alive.

I am coming lover I have truly missed you. Your love given me more than you will ever know. Lover, are more that just my mate you were and always will be my soul mate.

Claude, I will never forget you and I promise to find your sisters and give them the message. I will see you again my cousin, my brother."

The smoke was rising and I could feel the fire crackling just under my skin. I barely heard his final remarks as I smiled as I let the sun start to consume me.

" Good bye brother I will see you soon old friend. Take care of all those we love there, as I will do the same here."

I never felt the pain that I thought would come I felt the fire engulf me and then all I could see was a blinding white light. It was so bright but warm and inviting.

I wasn't sure where I was as I looked all around me. The more I looked the more clear my surroundings became. It looked like the great hall I had heard tales of in my human life only everything was bathed in a bright warm white light.

I felt a pull to go forward, so I started walking. I have no idea for how long or how far I walked before I felt a presence around me. It felt warm inviting and loving.

I felt an urgency and more love. So much love I felt like I was swimming in it. I started running, and the feeling got stronger the farther I ran. I started hollering out

"Sookie Love where are you? Sookie is that you?"

I felt the urge to run even faster so I did. I soon saw a little mop of sandy blond hair on a tiny little thing. I recognized her instantly it was Addie our Great granddaughter who had died as a child. I swooped her up hugging her so tight. I rained kisses allover her little face as she giggled. Her laughter was music to my ears.

Squirming in my arms I finally set her back down. But before I could utter a word I heard a voice I didn't know I missed so much until that moment.

" Addie. Let your Far find your Granny. He has waited a long time to see her again."

" Godric?"

" Yes my Child. I have been watching over you and your family for many years now. They have truly been a blessing."

I grab him and hug him with all my might surprising him but soon he returns my hug. I hear Addies giggles and Godrics chuckles at my antics. I can't seem to care I am just so ecstatic to see him. I whisper out.

" Fader Broder Son. Godric I never thought I would see you again."

I can hear my sons voice. Still sarcastic just like his mother,

" What did you expect Dad you'd be the only vamp in the great hall? Sheesh..."

I see his wife as she chides him.

" Hunter Leif Northman leave you father alone. He just got here. Hi Dad."

She looks so different than she did when she passed. I start out,

" Lisa. You look so..."

" Young? Dad My wife looks hot!"

Godric looks the same yet so different. I can't every remember seeing him so happy. He is holding Addie when he states

" That she does Hunter. "

I hear Jason's voice boom

"Come see Eric. Cort, Shelly. He found Addie."

Jason slaps me on the back as his twins Cort and Shelly wrap me up in a hug. I hear Lisa exclaim.

" Hunter. Gramps!"

She's calling Godric Gramps? Oh this story I can't wait to hear. Hunter defends,

" What you are and you know it. Just wait till he gets a load of Mom, he;s gonna..."

I see all my family coming into view. Hugging them all, I search for the one I truly want to see. I hear her before I see her. She looks just as she did the night I first lay eyes on her.

It is as if she just walked through some sort of fog. Appearing only a foot away from me. Her eyes seem to sparkle more than I remember. Smiling at me with her arms opening up wide she chides,

" Hunter! Leave your father alone. Eric..."

She is too far away from me. In one step I am in front of her open arms, wrapping my arms around her once again I feel our bond blossom and open with her love intertwining with my love.

Kissing her everywhere I can I hear a chorus of

" Ewwww!"

even hunter and Jason's,

" Get a room already!"

I can hear their laughter and feel their combined happiness. Looking in her eyes I start.

" I love you. My lover, you have no idea how I've missed you."

She looks up at me smiling and winks saying.

" Yes I do baby. I've watched over you every day since I left you. Godric even had to talk me down a few time from coming down there and kicking your stubborn ass. I love you and I've missed you so much too.

Every ones here just waiting to see you. Addie of course couldn't wait for you to come to her. You are after all her favorite Far. Even poor Godric doesn't compare to you in her eyes.

I can't wait for you to meet my Parent and Grandparents. Gran's been looking forward to learning all about your history. She has finally run out of things to ask Godric."

"Wheres Claudine and Claudette. I have a message for them."

" They'll be back in a little while they are out on assignment. Their both Guardian Angels."

" Here my love, I have a letter that I wrote for you."

" I know. Remember I was always watching you. I'll read it once every body says hello. I 'm glad you did what you did. We all missed you.

Your mom and Far and your sister are here waiting for you. They said that they would see you soon. They have been really good to me."

" There here?"

" Yes. Let's go get reacquainted with every one."

" We can later. I need to be with you. Lover I have missed you so much."

" I I know you want me lover but we have eternity together now. I love you baby, welcome home."

the end

a/n I hope this is what you had in mind. It was what I saw happening when I re read the letter. Let me know


End file.
